Mirajane x Futanari Lucy
by Xena11
Summary: Hola, esta es una historia de FairyTailH, adaptada y traducida al español, contiene escenas de sexo implícitas, sino os gusta el LuMi pues no lean, Lucy en esta historia es Futanari y dejen sus comentarios ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno antes de nada quisiera deciros que la historia no es mía sino una "traducción/adaptación" de una fanfic llamado Erza x Mira-Futanari de FairyTailH. Espero que os guste.**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Lucy entró en la habitación de Mirajane, rápidamente cerró la puerta y dejó escapar un pequeño grito ahogado de sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de Mirajane se estaba masturbando en su cama. Mirajane se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, metiendo a Lucy en el interior de la habitación.

"Parece que los rumores son ciertos." Dijo Mirajane con voz seductora mientras frotaba su mano entre las piernas de la chica, sintiendo sus bolas.

La miraba con una sonrisa seductora, la albina cerró rápidamente la distancia entre ella y comenzó a besar apasionadamente a la rubia. Sus lenguas lucharon mientras Mira continuó masajeando las bolas de Lucy. Cuando dejó de tocárselas, le bajó la falda y las bragas, exponiendo su miembro dura, era enorme.

Mira apretó fuertemente la base y le dio unos tirones obtiendo un fuerte gemido de Lucy mientras continuaban luchar lenguas. La albina se acercó a la virilidad de la rubia y colocó sus manos en la parte superior la espalda de la maga celestial. Mirajane le hizo un chupetón, y apasionadamente movió las manos hacia el culo de la otra. Ella empezó a frotar y apretando el culo mientras se separaban a coger aire, pero nuevamente juntaron sus bocas con fuerza. Sus lenguas volvieron a chocar enredándose luchando por el dominio de la otra.

En este punto le había quitado la camisa y había empujado a Lucy en su cama. Sus grandes tetas se apretujaban junto a las de Mirajane, ambas sentían una sensación de ardor en los pezones cuando Mira frotó sus cuerpos hacia arriba y abajo, mientras consiguió dominar la lengua de la rubia, ambas comenzaron a gemir. El pene de Lucy consiguió posicionarse entre las piernas de la albina, apoyada en su coño mojado y apretado.

Mira cerró las piernas y comenzó a mover sus caderas, se frotó de arriba y abajo del pene de la maga celestial mientras continuaban besándose, saliva goteaba abajo cada uno de sus barbillas y en sus tetas, el agarre de la albina en el culo de Lucy, era muy apretado mientras empezaba a divertirse más . Finalmente, Mira se separó su boca de la de Lucy y la demonio volvió a juntar ligeramente sus bocas y chupó la lengua de la rubia, reacia a dejarlo ir. Mirajane se incorporó un poco en la cama y le abrió las piernas.

La albina le besó la punta de la virilidad y luego le dio agarró con una mano, ganando un pequeño gemido de Lucy. Miró a la rubia y burlonamente le besó y gimió. Después envolvió sus labios alrededor de la punta del pene de Lucy y empujó su cabeza por todo la longitud hasta la base, su lengua bailaba y la chupaba, la sensación era intensa.

Lucy nunca lo había hecho así antes, podía sentir su líquido preseminal goteando al final de la punta. La albina siguió en esa postura durante 30 segundos más antes de levantar la cabeza, sus labios regresaron a la longitud de Lucy, con los labios apretados alrededor de ella durante todo el camino, terminando finalmente con un beso en la punta. Mirajane la succionó y se la llevó hasta la garganta de nuevo, hizo un ruido muy sucio y fue chupándola de arriba a abajo sin desantender ningún centímetro.

La maga celestial comenzó gemir en voz alta mientras que notaba como la demonio succionaba con todas sus fuerzas. Mira volvió a frotar las bolas de Lucy con la mano izquierda, la otra mano bombeaba dándole mayor fricción. Poco a poco amplió la cantidad de longitud de Lucy de su boca hasta llegar más allá de su garganta y en poco tiempo ella se balanceaba la cabeza de arriba y abajo en toda la longitud del pene.

"Ahhhhhh, es-estoy llegando, mmmmmmmmmmm." Gritó Lucy cuando sus piernas se cerraron en torno a los hombros de Mira,y comenzó a temblar. Agarró por los pelos a Mirajane y la obligó a que continuara, la maga celestial empezó a mover sus caderas, empujando su pene dentro y fuera de la garganta de Mira mientras se acercaba al orgasmo.

Lucy continuó gimiendo y gritando de placer, mientras seguía metiendo su pene en la garganta de Mirajane. La albina apartó las manos de Lucy de su cabeza y sintió como la rubia entre espasmos se corría en su boca, se obligó a si misma a tragar todo el semen.

Ambas jadeaban, Lucy se estremecía y se convulsionaba ligeramente. Su polla palpitaba con fuerza a pesar de que su orgasmo terminó. El semen de la maga celestial se deslizaba por toda la barbilla de la albina y esta comenzó a frotar sus tetas y para quitarlo de encima. Lucy seguía temblando en la cama, todavía estaba sin aliento.

Mirajane se puso sobre ella y pasó la mano por la cara de Lucy, deteniéndose bajo la barbilla. Luego le inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba de modo que se miraban a los ojos. Ella la levantó de la cama y Lucy se incorporó en la cama hasta llegar a una posición sentada y la besó durante unos segundos.

"Ahora es tu turno de darme placer." Dijo Mirajane sonriendo lascivamente mientas abría las piernas todo lo que pudo sobre el borde de la cama...

**Como ya he dicho esta historia no me pertenece sino que es una adaptación/traducción de otro fanfic. Los personajes son de Hiro Mashima. Dejen review si les ha gustado ;). Gracias por leer...**


	2. Chapter 2

****Bueno antes de nada quisiera recordaros que la historia no es mía sino una "traducción/adaptación" de una fanfic llamado Erza x Mira-Futanari de FairyTailH. Espero que os guste.****

**Capítulo 2**

Lucy se agachó delante de Mira su cara a una pulgada de su coño. Mira podía sentir el aliento de la otra chica, cosa que la volvía loca.

"Apúrate, folla mi coño con su lengua." Suplicaba la albina.

La rubia empujó su cara en el coño húmedo. Empezó con unas breves lamidas ganando gemidos de la otra, besó y lamió su clítoris un par de veces antes de mover su lengua hacia abajo, e insertó su lengua lentamente.

"Mmmmmmm" Mira gimió, se sentía tan bien.

Continuaron en esa postura hasta que la demonio agarró la cabeza de Lucy moviéndola de arriba a abajo, mientras que ella mecía sus caderas. La maga celestial presionó sus manos contra las caderas de Mira y lentamente la sobó por todo la cintura hasta llegar a sus tetas y las apretaba.

Su mano derecha se trasladó y se abrió camino hasta la boca de Mira forzando 2 dedos dentro, ella sensualmente chupó los dedos, cuando sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes, la rubia notó que Mira estaba cerca de correrse, Erza aceleró su puta lengua.

Mira casi gritando por el placer, Lucy quitó los dedos de la boca de Mira, la demonio aumentó la fricción frotándose contra la maga celestial. Entonces, de repente Lucy paró y apartó sus manos del cuerpo de Mira y sacó su lengua, todavía Mira tenía la cabeza de Lucy enganchada

"Ahhhh, ¿Por qué te detienes? Mmmm." Dijo, mientras agresivamente frotó sus caderas sobre la cara de la maga celestial.

Mira soltó su cabeza y retrocedió ligeramente. Lucy se enderezó y miró hacia abajo, sobre Mira, y juntó sus labios en un beso. La albina lamió juguetonamente sus labios mientras juntaba su lengua la de la maga celestial, fue un beso descuidado. Se oía por toda la habitación como chupaban sin descanso, ambas ronroneaban de placer.

La demonio quería agarrar el culo de la otra, pero esta, lo predijo y se inclinó fuera de su alcance, al no obtener lo que quiso, se acomodó para agarrar las tetas de la rubia. Apretaba los pezones con fuerza y también los frotaba con las palmas y con los dedos.

Como en respuesta la mano izquierda de Lucy se arrastró hasta el coño de Mira y apoyó la palma en su clítoris, los dedos apuntando hacia abajo. Insertó un dedo dentro ganando un fuerte gemido de la otra sonriendo comenzó a bombear. El coño de Mira estaba muy apretando alrededor del dedo, la rubia aumentó la velocidad, y añadió un dígito más la demonio y esta pegó un agudo chillido.

El coño de Mira estaba muy apretado en los dos dedos de la otra, ella continuó metiendo otro dedo para luego empujarlos hasta el fondo y dejarlos allí durante unos segundos. Causando que Mira respiraba con dificultad y que meciera sus caderas. Para su asombro notó el pene de la otra endurecida de nuevo. En esos momentos solo quería cabalgarlo y correrse hasta que no le quedara más semen dentro.

Retiró los dedos y se agachó para volver a lamer el coño de, ella inserta su lengua y empezó a lamer el coño de la albina. Ella, arrastró los dedos que estaban antes en el interior a la boca de la demonio, quién los chupó. Lucy fue cada vez más rápido y Mira agarró la parte posterior de su cabeza, esta vez con las dos manos agresivamente frotando su coño, estaba a punto de llegar.

"AHHHHHHHHH estoy apunto de llegar!"

Sus piernas se cerraron alrededor de la cabeza Lucy, que siguió lamiendo. Todo su cuerpo era un huracán de placer.

"AH AH AHHHH." Continuó gritando.

Mira inclinó desde su posición sentada y empujó hacia delante, haciendo que Lucy caiga de espaldas, sus enormes senos moverse cuando ella cayó al suelo, el coño de Mira se quedó pegado a la cara de la rubia, la albina por su parte, embistió su coño arriba y abajo, obligando a la maga celestial seguir haciendo milagros con su lengua.

"MMMMMMMM OTRA VEZ, OTRA VEZ ESTOY LLEGANDO …" Dijo entre jadeos desesperados buscando aire. Su cuerpo palpitaba, cada pulso era como un rayo que distribuía placer por todo su cuerpo.

La demonio no desaceleraba mientras se acercaba de nuevo, sus fluidos coño se vertían en la boca de la otra. Sus tetas se balanceaban, saltando arriba y abajo mientras subía en el rostro de Lucy, mientras que la otra luchaba por respirar. A Lucy no le importaba, estaba disfrutando, ella sólo aumentó la velocidad de su lengua.

La boca de Mira estaba abierta, saliva derramando por el lado izquierdo, la baba se escurría por su cuello hasta sus enormes pechos. Sus manos se apoyaban en el suelo detrás de la maga celestial para mantenerse a sí misma. La albina seguía gritando, su segundo orgasmo se había prolongado durante unos segundos más que el otro. Negada a terminarlo movió de izquierda a derecha sus caderas con dureza para conseguir llegar al tercer orgasmo.

"Joder, mmmmmmm, ya casi ... .Otro ... MMMMMMMAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Mira gritó más fuerte que nunca cuando llegó al tercer orgasmo más intenso que el anterior.

Continuó agitando sus caderas mientras sus pechos cubiertos de saliva rebotaban de lado a lado. Se prolongó durante unos cuantos minutos más gracias a la maravillosa lengua de la rubia que seguía en su interior, haciendo que se estremeciera de puro gozo.

Poco a poco su orgasmo se calmó y se desplomó hacia delante. Con la cabeza en el suelo al igual que sus dotados senos, respiraba muy fuerte, dejando escapar pequeños gemidos de placer. Mientras ella muy lentamente frotó el coño con la lengua.

Lucy finalmente dejó de usar su lengua y se deslizó de debajo de Mira, se puso de pie recuperando el aliento. Y miró embelesada a Mira que aún temblaba en el suelo con sus piernas abiertas dejando ver sus pliegues a la vista. Siguió mirando y alcanzó a ver sus pechos aplastados contra el suelo. Ella se acercó a Mira y la colocó sobre su espalda haciendo más accesible su vista a los senos.

Se sentó en su pecho, las tetas de Mira caían por sus lados respectivos. La rubia puso su polla dura entre los dos y empezó a frotar arriba y abajo. Agarró sus dos tetas y les dio un fuerte apretón antes de llevarlos al centro para envolver su polla. La maga celestial aceleró y y la albina volvió en sí.

Esta, agarró sus propios pechos en lugar de la rubia y empezó a frotar hacia arriba y abajo por su polla. Mira señaló con la cabeza hacia abajo y la polla de Lucy era lo suficientemente grande que su punta se abrió camino en la boca de la demonio.

Lucy comenzó gemir en voz alta y en poco tiempo se golpeó un orgasmo explosivo empujando más y más rápido. Semen salpicaba por los senos de la otra y la palpitante virilidad de la rubia entró en la boca de Mira, lanzó un tiro de esperma. Mira no tragó, mantuvo el semen en su boca. Cuando se detuvo y se deslizó por el cuerpo de Mira hasta posicionarse en sus caderas, ella se inclinó y puso su rostro entre las tetas de la demonio y comenzó a lamer.

Alternaba sus lamidas por los senos y el cuello. Mira usaba sus manos para sacudir la polla mientras la lamía. Mira cogía todo el esperma en su boca. Cuando Lucy terminó su tarea, se levantó dando un paso atrás para ponerse entre las piernas de la albina. Se agachó envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de la otra y la llevó a la cama, con las piernas envueltas alrededor de su cintura, su coño ardiente por los tres orgasmos reposaba en la parte inferior del pene.

Mira yacía sobre su espalda y en el borde de la cama. Lucy de repente se agachó y metió su lengua en el coño otra vez, la demonio dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa. Pero después hizo un rastro de besos que se dirigían hacía los senos, la demonio veía el culo de Lucy en el espejo detrás de ella, con las piernas juntas y estiradas hacia fuera mientras se inclinaba. Esto hizo a Mira más húmedo de lo que ya estaba.

La rubia miró seductoramente a la albina a los ojos y besó a la otra maga, Mira abrió la boca y depositó todo el esperma en la boca de la otra, que se escurrían y goteaba por la barbilla de Mira y en sus tetas, que ahora presionaban juntos. La demonio sentía la virilidad de la maga celestial dura de nuevo que presionaba en su estómago.

Lucy comenzó lentamente a frotar su polla sobre el estómago de Mira mientras dejaba escapar gemidos llenos de deseo y pasión, pero aún mantenía el contacto visual con la otra.

"Prepárate porque te daré duro." Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa que igualaba al gato de Alicia en el País de la Maravillas.

**Como ya he dicho esta historia no me pertenece sino que es una adaptación/traducción de otro fic. Los personajes son todos de Hiro Mashima. Dejen reviews si les ha gustado ;). Gracias por leer...**


	3. Chapter 3

****Bueno antes de nada quisiera deciros que la historia no es mía sino una "traducción/adaptación" de una fanfic llamado ********Erza x Mira-Futanari ********de FairyTailH. Espero que os guste. Lamento mucho el retraso de este cap.****

** CAPÍTULO 3**

Lucy empezó a besar a la albina, sus lenguas hacían ruidos fuertes, ya que frotan entre sí. Chupaba la lengua de la otra limpiando todo el semen anterior.

Inesperadamente Lucy insertó la virilidad en el coño de Mira, que gimió de dolor y placer al sentirla dentro. Unas lágrimitas de dolor caían de los ojos de la albina, que, cariñosamente, la rubia las besaba para secárselas. Se quedó quieta para que Mira se acostumbrara. La albina comenzó a mover lentamente las caderas hacia atrás y hacia delante, ambos empezaron a gemir, su coño estaba tan apretado que no dejaría que la maga celestial sacara su pene ni aún quisiendo las dos. Se mordió el labio cuando empezó a acelerar, Lucy estaba a punto de correrse, en cambio la otra no lo estaba.

"Mmmmm" Gimió entre embestida y embestida Lucy, mientras se acercaba al orgasmo. Mira notó que la rubia estaba a punto de eyacular fuera de ella.

"No se atrevas a salir, córrete dentro de mi dentro de mí" Dijo mientras firmemente envolvió sus piernas en las caderas de la otra, obligándola a correrse dentro ella.

Lucy gritó cuando se vino, y embistió hasta el fondo en el coño de Mira. La albina estaba moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo, a un ritmo perfecto con corridas de Lucy eso ayudaba a intensificar su orgasmo, prolongarla durante otros segundos más. La virilidad de la maga celestial estaba en llamas, deseaba que no se terminara nunca.

"¡SÍ! Mmmm,dame todo tu semen, me encanta ser te corras dentro." Se detuvo por unos segundos y mordió su labio seductoramente. "Es mejor que estés lista para correrse de nuevo." Mira abrió las piernas, liberándola y ella lo sacó.

Mira yacía en la cama, algo de semen salía de su feminidad, Lucy se agachó. Esta empezó a lamer el coño de la demonio, ganando varios gemidos Mira comenzó a jugar con sus senos apretando y frotando, la rubia tenía ahora la mayor parte del semen en su boca y estaba dispuesta a follar a la otra de nuevo. Esta vez no iba a correrse sola, eso lo tenía claro.

Ella se inclinó sobre la albina de nuevo y comenzó a besarla, semen se intercambió de bocas. La rubia insertó su pene y lo empujó hasta el fondo, el coño de la albina aceptó las 9 pulgadas y ella arqueó la espalda ligeramente mientra gritaba de placer y dolor. Lucy sostenía el esperma mientras chupaba su lengua y comenzó a penetrar, ella chupó la lengua de la otra al ritmo de sus embestidas. Mira no sabía cómo podía sentir tanto placer a través de su lengua.

Los empujes de la maga celestial crecieron más y más tiempo y, finalmente, estaba empujando toda la longitud. Mira gemía tan fuerte como pudo mientras Lucy continuó chupando su lengua. Tenía sus brazos alrededor de la otra y frotó las manos por la espalda y apretó su culo. Los dos estaban cerca de correrse cuando la demonio envolvió sus brazos alrededor del agarre de su espalda.

Cerró las piernas alrededor las caderas, una vez más y de repente estalló en una intensa sesión besos, fueron besos descuidados, el semen goteaba de su boca y en sus pechos, estos se frotaban juntos. Ambos comenzaron a gemir.

"Mmmahhh, sí, sí, LUCYYYYYY. AHHHHH" Mira gritó cuando se corrió. Lucy comenzó a llegar, volvió a dejar su esperma en el coño, su polla palpitaba de placer al sentir a las paredes vaginales de la otra contrajéndose.

No estaba desacelerando mientras llenaba una y otra vez el coño de Mira con su esperma caliente. Ella continuó sin piedad embistiendo, semen caía de su desbordante. Lucy intensificó sus besos, ya que ambos llegaron al orgasmo de nuevo, las uñas de la albina arañaban la espalda de la otra provocando gruñidos, el placer fue irreal, su cuerpo se estremeció e involuntariamente se convulsionó.

Aún con la espalda arqueada se mantuvo cuando la maga celestial vertía más semen. Rompieron el beso jadeantes, para poder gritar, continuó embistiendo el coño de la otra lo más fuerte que pudo. Las bocas de ambas estaban abiertas y la saliva se derramaba de sus bocas. Verdadero placer palpitaba a través de ambos cuerpos, no podían dejar de moverse y la sensación por las sensaciones ninguna se detendría.

Lucy empujó continuamente durante unos minutos, se corría todo el tiempo cuando Mira se contraía alrededor de ella, con sus ojos en blanco y sus manos con cicatrices arañaban en su espalda. Eventualmente sus orgasmos se calmaron y Lucy se derrumbaron en la parte superior de Mira, su polla aún dentro de ella.

Ambas yacieron en esa posición durante unos minutos, al tratar de respirar y desintencionadamente sus caderas se movían lentamente provocando gemidos. Las piernas de la albina todavía estaban envueltos alrededor de la rubia y sus manos habían dejado marcas visibles en la espalda. Se quedaron dormidas, las manos de Mira descansando sobre la espalda de la maga celestial y la polla de ella todavía dentro de la otra.

****Como ya he dicho esta historia no me pertenece sino que es una adaptación/traducción de otro fanfic. Los personajes son de Hiro Mashima. Dejen review si les ha gustado ;). Gracias por leer...****


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno antes de nada quisiera deciros que la historia no es mía sino una "traducción/adaptación" de una fanfic llamado Erza x Mira-Futanari de FairyTailH. Espero que os guste. Lamento la tardanza de este capítulo.**

** CAPÍTULO 4**

Mira despertó Lucy aún encima de ella, sus senos presionaban juntos y su pene todavía estaba dentro. La rubia seguía durmiendo, así que colocó las manos en la cadera de la otra y le dio la vuelta, posicionándose encima. El miembro de la maga celestial, estaba duro y apuntaba hacia el rostro de la albina.

Lucy se comenzó a despertar y dio un beso a la otro, progresivamente enredaban con deseo sus lenguas, Mira insertó su coño en el duro miembro y empezaron a moverse. Emitiendo gemidos lujuriosos ahogados por los besos. Finalmente rompieron el beso, se sentó con la espalda recta, empezó a moler su feminidad más duro, Lucy sentía la cálida sensación de las paredes cuando la penetraba.

La rubia miaba de arriba a abajo el caliente cuerpo de la clase S, empezó desde sus muslos, después sus enormes y perfectos pechos y luego su cara. Mira se inclinó hacia delante, colocando una mano en cada una de las tetas de la otra y los amasó firmemente. El pene de Lucy se sentía tremendamente cálido, la albina lo notó y la montó aún más duro.

"Mira, me estoy vini..." Al decir esto, la otra apartó las mano de los senos, agarró el pene y lo estrelló contra su apretada feminidad. "Ahhhhhhhhhh." Gritó. Lucy eyaculó dentro de de la demonio.

"MMM, sí, héchalo dentro de mi." Gimió mientras cerraba sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de la maga celestial, el orgasmo de Lucy era largo y se estaba convulsionando. Los pliegues de Mira goteaban semen, empujó del todo a Lucy tumbándola en la cama.

"Móntame de nuevo." Ronroneó sensualmente la rubia.

"MMMM... te voy a montar hasta que te seques." Respondió seductoramente mientras se mordía el labio. Agarró de nuevo los pechos de Lucy e insertó su pene en sus pliegues. Empezó a moverse lentamente, la rubia tenía la boca abierta por el placer y las manos en las caderas. Mira comenzó a acelerar, embistiéndose a sí misma hacia arriba y abajo en la polla. Sus nalgas ondulaban con cada golpe y ambas gemían en voz alta.

Lucy comenzó a cooperar, moviendo la cadera al rito impuesto por Mira aumentando la fricción. Finalmente, la albina se metió la polla hasta la base y cambió sus movimientos, ahora se movía hacia delante y hacia detrás.

Frotaba de arriba a abajo el cuerpo de la maga celestial, su miembro entraba y salía, una fuerte sensación se hizo cada vez más intensa, se miraron la una a la otra y aceleraron el ritmo. Ambas se fueron acercando al creciente orgasmo, sentían su cuerpo en llamas. Las dos muchachas llegaron a los orgasmos gritando de placer. Mira volvió a meterse de un golpe en Lucy, repitió ese mismo movimiento varias veces. Lucy apretaba su culo y se mordía el labio cuando la albina llegaba a su base.

"SÍ, MMMAHHHH" Gritaba la demonio mientras lo volvía a insertar. Las paredes de esta se apretaban alrededor prolongando su orgasmo durante unos segundos, exprimiendo hasta la última gota de semen. Lucy paró de eyacular pero su pene aún palpitaba y se estremecía. El orgasmo de Mira paró, esta se fue a quitar de encima de la rubia, pero esta tenía otras ideas.

Ella comenzó a empujar hacia arriba y Mira, sorprendida apoyó sus manos en los hombros de la rubia. Esta reaccionó y volvió a montarla, después de un rato un segundo orgasmo llegó. Lucy volvió a meter la virilidad dentro y fuera de nuevo, las piernas de la demonio temblaban, sentía como las paredes se le apretaban alrededor. Esas mismas contracciones hacían que la maga celestial quisiera más.

Eventualmente, frenaba su empuje y después empujaba lentamente desde la punta hasta la base. Mira seguía convulsionándose y dejando escapar suspiros cada pocos segundos mientras se estremecía por el placer. Llegó otro orgasmo para la clase S, cuando este se calmó, Lucy dejó sonrió y se deslizó hacia fuera de Mira, sintiéndose satisfecha de si misma, le dio un casto beso y se sentó tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Joder, eso si que fue bueno." Jadeó Mira. "¿Cuando vas a cogerme de nuevo?" Preguntó descaradamente provocando un sonrojo en la otra.

"Te espero mañana por la noche aquí." Le susurró la rubia seductoramente. Después se vistió con las ropas del día anterior y se fue, no sin antes dándole un beso de despedida.

**Como ya he dicho esta historia no me pertenece sino que es una adaptación/traducción de otro fanfic. Los personajes son de Hiro Mashima. Dejen review si les ha gustado ;). Gracias por leer...**


End file.
